jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Corythosaurus
(Fact sheet only) In when Robert Burke is telling his fellow hunter about Pachycephalosaurus as one such clone nicknamed "Friar Tuck" is being captured by the group, the unidentified hunter with Burke is holding a factsheet of a Corythosaurus. This fact sheet has the most clarity in the Blu-Ray of the film. |game = Jurassic Park III: Park Builder Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis Jurassic Park: Explorer Jurassic Park: Builder Jurassic World: The Game |image_caption = Jurassic Park Institute Artwork }} Corythosaurus (Core - Rith - Oh - Saw - Rus) was a hadrosaur dinosaur that lived in the Late Cretaceous period. Its name means "Helmet lizard". It is also known by the incorrectly spelled name Carninthosaurus in the franchise.The Lost World Film Script In the game Jurassic Park: Explorer the following information is given about this creature: Corythosaurus had hundreds of small interlocking teeth at the back of its jaw, allowing it to crush and grind plant matter. The bony crest on top of its head contained its nasal passage and may have been used as a sounding device. Like other duckbills and some other late Cretaceous plant-eating dinosaurs, Corythosaurus had huge numbers of teeth crammed together into "batteries" forming a single grinding surface on each side of the upper and lower jaws. This allowed the dinosaur to process large amounts of food at once. The hadrosaurines had broad, "ducklike" snouts to cut a wide swathe through the herb layer, while lambeosaurines such as Corythosaurus had narrower snouts and presumably fed more selectively. The most distinctive feature of the lambeosaurines was the hollow bony crest on top of the head. The size and shape of these crests varied greatly. As a result, different skeletons of Corythosaurus have been identified as belonging to at least seven different species. However, comparison of more than 20 skulls has shown that the crest changes as it grows and differs between the sexes. Only a single species is, therefore, now recognized. The large-crested individuals are thought to be the adult males. They probably used the crest to intimidate others males. The skin covering the crest may have been brightly coloured or patterned, and the hollow within the bone, which was connected to the airway, may have been used to produce distinctive honking calls. '' Movies= Story Creation Corythosaurus was successfully recreated by InGen in the lab on Isla Sorna. The corythosaurs were parented and fed in captivity on the island. The Corythosaurus clones had a greyish body with yellow patches and orange red crests. For unknown reasons, it was not planned to appear in Jurassic Park.Corythosaurus does not appear in any version of the Jurassic Park brochure, nor in the InGen Field Journal, InGen Field Guide and Tour the Island website. Living in the wild When Hurricane Clarissa struck Isla Sorna, the InGen personnel left the island. The Corythosaurus were either set free by the workers, broke out on their own or because the storm had damaged fences. The corythosaurs roamed freely across the island. The corythosaurs had to learn to live in the wild. Since they no longer received lysine supplements in their food, they started to eat lysine rich plants. It is unknown how many corythosaurs lived on the island, but they were known to have resided in the jungles of the northeast. In that region, their herds would roam alongside the related dinosaur Parasaurolophus. Isla Sorna Incident (2001) A herd of Corythosaurs and Parasaurolophus were grazing just outside of the InGen Compound that created them when Dr. Grant, Billy Brennan, Amanda and Paul Kirby, and Udesky came out of the compound being chased by a pack of Velociraptor who unknown to them were after their eggs that Billy had secretly had stolen from the raptors. The group ran through the herd of the two hadrosaur species causing a stampede. During the stampede, Billy nearly lost his backpack that contained the raptor eggs. The fleeing herd caused the group of humans to ultimately to split up. Gallery Stampeding herd of hadrosaurs.jpg|The Corythosaurus and Parasaurolophus herd imagesCA1CLO5K.jpg|Corythosaur Size Scale 180px-JP Corythosaurs.jpg Corythosaurus.jpg|''Corythosaurus'' in the stampede Corythosauria.jpg Parasaurjp3-2.jpg|Parasaur about to slam into Corythosaur |-|Games= ''Jurassic Park III: Park Builder ''Corythosaurus can be created in Jurassic Park III: Park Builder. CorythosaurParkBuilder.jpg|''Corythosaurus'' from Jurassic Park III: Park Builder ''Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis ''see Corythosaurus/Operation Genesis Corythosaurus was featured as a three-star large herbivore in the video game Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis. It is known for making a quick whooping howl. It likes to socialize with Edmontosaurus and Parasaurolophus if placed together. The Corythosaurus seems to be one of the common prey for Tyrannosaurus. CoryDinoMODJURAISSICPARKLEGACY.jpg Corythosaurus info.JPG|''Corythosaurus'' Dinopedia entry in JPOG ''Jurassic Park: Explorer ''Corythosaurus is featured in the DVD game Jurassic Park: Explorer. A player collects a dinosaur when he/she wins a minigame, when the collected dinosaur is a Corythosaurus this video will be shown. Corythosaur_Jurassic_Park_Explorer.jpg ''Jurassic Park: Builder ''see Corythosaurus/Builder Corythosaurus is one of the available dinosaurs in Jurassic Park: Builder. File:Corytho_mess1.png|Message 1 File:JPB_Corytho_hatchling.png|Level 1 File:JPB_Corythosaur_lev5.png|Level 5 Level_40_Corythosaurus.png|Level 40 Jurassic Park Builder - Corythosaurus Jurassic Park.jpg Jurassic Park Builder - Corythosaurus Jurassic Park 2.jpg ''Jurassic World: The Game ''see Corythosaurus/JW: TG Corythosaurus is one of the available dinosaurs in Jurassic World: The Game. As it evolves, not only does it become more colorful in the process, it also gains longer nerual spines like that of Ouranosaurus and Spinosaurus with large spikes and a larger crest. Corythosaurus lvl 10.jpg|Base Form corythosaurus_by_wolvesanddogs23-d97pcem.jpg|Level 20 Corythosaurus 11207283_10153279865704094_4961271251260848968_n.jpg|Level 21-30 Corythosaur bb4508b2d3ee72fdd413832ae524e0a7.jpg|Maxed Corythosaurus 1897727 988665201166268 7257275392323744826 n.jpg|''Corythosaurus'' card Corythosaurus.png|Brawlasaur card. 12109167_10153276754509094_5652804354468876344_n.jpg CorythosaurusJW.jpg hwhfrhitepeej.jpg|Brawlasaur Corythosaurus ''LEGO: Jurassic World ''Corythosaurus was in LEGO: Jurassic World and did many of the same things as Corythosaurus did in . The amber piece is found on "Landing Site," Part 1 and can be obtained by having a jumper (any female) character to run inside the radio tower at the back left. (It's a non-Lego tower with a satellite dish.) The Amber Brick is hovering just behind it to the right. The player can hop up to the left onto the jump wall, then immediately jump right. The amber piece will be atop the wooden platform. LEGO-Corythosaur.jpg 9f794129f-1.jpg|''Corythosaurus'' unlocked |-|Cards= Cards 2001 Jurassic Park III 3-D 65 Corythosaurus front.jpg 2001 Jurassic Park III 3-D 65 Corythosaurus back.jpg |-|Toys= Lindberg Models It has appeared in Lindberg's model toy line based on the first film. A customized version of this figure has been made as well. $(KGrHqF,!k8E2D)trdZ(BNigviqt5Q~~0_3.jpg IMG 0788.jpg |-|Comics= Topps More info needed File:CorythosaurToppsComix.jpg|''Corythosaurus'' from Topps comics. (Image courtesy of Jurassic Park Legacy) Behind the scenes In the script for Corythosaurus was originally going to be among the many dinosaurs featured in the film albeit mispronounced "Carninthosaurus".The Lost World Film Script: Scene 36: Ext Hunter's Camp In said script a Corythosaur was to originally be captured by the InGen HuntersThe Lost World Film Script: Scene 42: Back in the Container TruckThe Lost World Film Script: Scene 47: Down on the Plain but was replaced in the final product by the Parasaurolophus nicknamed "Elvis". The Corythosaur captured in the script was described as being "red-crested". Though it never physically appeared in the final film, it was seen on one of the fact sheets one of the hunters was carrying, but in the next shot the Corythosaur in this fact sheet this hunter was carrying changes to a Pachycephalosaurus, though it returns back to a Corythosaurus. Corythosaurus also later had a physical appearance in the sequel Jurassic Park III. However, the [[The Lost World: Jurassic Park (Mighty Chronicles)|Mighty Chronicles adaptation of The Lost World Jurassic Park]] depicted Corythosaurus as being captured in place of the Parasaur Elvis like in the script.''The Lost World: Jurassic Park'' (Mighty Chronicles), pp. 76-77 .]] The concept design of the Corythosaurus for Jurassic Park III was based on features seen in illustrations by John Sibbick. In the script, Corythosaurus was to be among the dinosaurs seen on the riverbank after the protagonists escape from the aviary.''Jurassic Park III'' film script: Scene 99A In Jim Martin's storyboards for there is a hadrosaur near an early version of the Jurassic World Monorail that resembles either Corythosaurus intermedius (a different species from the Corythosaurus seen in Jurassic Park III which resembles Corythosaurus casuarius) or Hypacrosaurus. Links *myjurassicpark.com Notes and references Category:Hadrosaurs Category:Jurassic Park III dinosaurs Category:Comic book dinosaurs Category:LEGO Jurassic World dinosaurs Category:Jurassic Park III: Park Builder Creatures